1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device having a backpanel touchpad, and more particularly, to a technique for enabling cursor movements and execution instructions on a frontpanel display screen to be inputted through a touchpad positioned at a backpanel of a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices using a touchscreen manner are widely used. In the touchscreen input manner, input buttons are replaced with a touchscreen positioned at a front side, and a user can move a cursor, operate a menu or input an execution instruction by touching a virtual button displayed on the touchscreen. Such a touchscreen has advantages in that a screen of a terminal can be widely used, and the terminal can be simplified to thereby make the shape of the terminal slim.
On the other hand, the touchscreen manner also has disadvantages. Since a user's finger is in contact with a display screen, the display screen is covered with the user's finger, and thus, due to the optical illusion with the display, it is difficult to allow the user's finger to be in contact with the display screen as the user is intended. In full-browsing web services, a plurality of menus are densely displayed on a display screen, but the area of a user's finger in contact with the display screen is broad, so that when menus are selected, errors may frequently occur.